


Człowiek z Dwoma Twarzami- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gryffindor!John, John is the quidditch capitain because why not, Kissing, M/M, Potions, Potter!Lock, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Sherlock, i mention a couple characters like snape and the marauders but they not importand, maraudersera, rugby!john
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor wywrócił oczami:<br/>- Okay, dobra. Ale niech on lepiej będzie dobry w Eliksirach, a nie kompletny psychopata. Ludzie, nie  wiem co sobie wyobrażaliście, że się stanie, kiedy mnie umawialiście z Sebastianem Moranem. On jest porąbany.<br/>Molly wydęła usta.<br/>- Cóż, nie wiem, wydawał się miły. A my myśleliśmy, ze lubisz bardziej ekscentryczne typy; co z czasem kiedy spotykałeś się z Xenophiliusem Lovegoodem?<br/>- Tak czy inaczej.-  przerwał jej Mike.- To dobrze, ze ty przyszedłeś tu dziś wieczorem, skoro umówiliśmy cie z nim, żebyście się spotkali za 5 minut. Znasz go prawdopodobnie, jest na 5 roku. Ale się nie martw, jest genialny z eliksirów.<br/>- Lepiej niech będzie.- John mruknął mrocznie, kiedy jego przyjaciele zaczęli się pakować do wyjścia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Człowiek z Dwoma Twarzami- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man With Two Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218837) by [WayWorseThanScottish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWorseThanScottish/pseuds/WayWorseThanScottish). 



> Tytuł pochodzi z ostatniego rozdziału książki "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny".

John parsknął do siebie, kiedy zobaczył Pottera, znowu podchodzącego do Lily Evans. Czy ten chłopak nigdy nie zrozumie wskazówek? Cała ta jego obsesja zaczęła się- ile? Pięć lat temu? Kiedy Potter nie rozpoznawał intensywnego obrzydzenia Lily dla jego całej istoty? No cóż, taki był przynajmniej status quo minionych 7 lat. Ale wydarzyła się jakaś kłótnia; prawdopodobnie Snape był w nią zamieszany... trochę to było niewyraźne w detalach, głównie dlatego, że John nie był ciekawski. Tak czy inaczej, w rezultacie, Lily zaczęła częściej rozmawiać z Potterem i jego załogą. Szczerze, to szokowało Johna. On i Lily nie byli przyjaciółmi od dawna, raczej znajomymi, ale czasem zwierzała się mu z najbardziej przypadkowych rzeczy. Przeważnie dlatego, że oboje pochodzili z mugolskich rodzin, więc na początku rozmawiali o jej zadzierającej nosa siostrze Petuni. Czasem wspominała Snape'a... cóż, wydawał się trochę podejrzanym gościem, choć przerażająco bystrym. Oczywiście, jeśli wierzyć plotkom, Snape nie był tak bystry, jak bracia Holmes. No i był ten przyprawiający o gęsia skórkę dzieciak w Slytherinie na 5 roku... był Irlandczykiem i czasami robił się przerażająco głośny. Jak on miał na imię? McCartney? nie, nazywał się Moriarty. Tak czy inaczej, John próbował unikać dramatu, za wszelka cenę. Był popularnym kapitanem drużyny Quiddicha Gryfindoru i tak dalej. Jednak nie przyciągał tak wiele uwagi, jak wspomniany Potter i jego załoga. Oni byli... cóż, szczerze mówiąc, byli płytkimi, upartymi, niegrzecznymi chłopakami, którym uchodziło na sucho zbyt wiele. Jednak pomagali Remusowi, więc nie mogli być całkiem źli. A Pettigrew bywał całkiem miły i uprzejmy, kiedy zostawiali go samemu sobie. John miał kilka dziewczyn przez ostanie kilka lat. Właściwie dostał przezwisko Cztery- Domy- Watson, przynajmniej w chłopięcej szatni. Co mógł powiedzieć? Nie dyskryminował dziewczyn z różnych domów. A one wszystkie zrywały, pozostając z nim w przyjaźni. Nawet spotykał się z dwoma chłopakami, jeśli liczyć przelotną przygodę z Syriuszem Blackiem. To była pomyłka, bez wątpienia. John był krótko pod wrażeniem tego chłodnego rebelianta, aż go dobrze poznał i zrozumiał, jakim był egocentrycznym, ambitnym palantem. Jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny, do tej pory spotykał się, z Marlena McKinnor, Solar Garagang, Patricia Eygestein i Alice Abhar.  
Inny chłopak, z którym się spotykał to Xenophilius Lovegood, z którym miał cudownie dziwaczną relacje wypełniona podziwem i poznawaniem. Te relacje były pełne i zdrowe, nie tak jak u Pottera i Lily. Ta obsesja wyprowadzała go z równowagi.  
Wszystko, czego chciał to cieszyć się pokojem wspólnym Gryfindoru bez seksualnego napięcia wypełniającego powietrze. Z westchnieniem, John zdecydował spakować swe książki i iść do biblioteki. Był pewny, że będzie tam Remus, jak zwykle pełny inicjatywy. Może jego przyjaciele z Hufflepuff też tam będą – Molly Hooper i Mike Stamford. Obiecali ze mu pomogą zrozumieć własności składników eliksirów i jak one ze sobą reagują.  
  
Jak się okazało, rzeczywiście siedzieli razem przy stole, rozmawiając z dziewczyna z Ravenclawu. Jak jej było? Aha, tak, Jennifer Wilson. Bystra dziewczyna, rozwiązła manipulantka, ale szczerze życzliwa.  
\- Hej, ludzie- John powitał ich, siadając naprzeciwko przy stole, rozkładając swoje notatki i podręcznik do Eliksirów przed sobą.  
\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteście, utknąłem na tych zadaniach z eliksirów. Co się dzieje?  
Molly i Mike wymienili spojrzenia, ale to Jennifer odpowiedziała:  
\- Ktoś mi zabiera notatki i zwraca je w tym samym miejscu, ale z dopisanymi informacjami i kilkoma chamskimi komentarzami. Nie wiem, kto to i chciałabym się dowiedzieć...- zaczerwieniła się.- Wydawał się wiedzieć sporo.  
John podniósł brwi.  
\- Próbowałaś napisać wiadomość na tych notatkach i zobaczyć co dopisze?  
Jennifer otwarła już usta by odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
\- Um... nie, wstydzę się przyznać... ale o tym nie pomyślałam.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No więc, to zależy od ciebie. Ten ktoś jest prawdopodobnie tobą zainteresowany, jeśli spędza czas, by czytać to, co napisałaś, komentować, sprawdzać i oddawać w nienaruszonym stanie. Ja raz próbowałem podwędzić mojej siostrze kartę autobusowa na dzień i zwrócić ja tam gdzie to znalazłem, ale ona się dowiedziała. Nie wiem, jak.  
Hufflepuff zachichotali.  
\- Czy ty serio wyglądałeś jak twoja siostra, John?- spytała Molly drocząc się.  
Wzruszył ramionami umniejszając swa wartość.  
\- No więc, to znaczy, jesteśmy bliźniakami, a ona ścięła włosy naprawdę krótko...  
Mike parsknął.  
\- Och, cicho bądź. Nie chce płacić kasy za kartę autobusowa, której używam tylko dwa miesiące na rok.  
Jennifer uśmiechnęła się i wstała, zbierając swoje rzeczy.  
\- No dobra, dzięki za rade, John. Powodzenia z eliksirami. Kiedy odeszła, Mike i Molly pochylili się do Johna. \- No więc, znaleźliśmy ci kogoś, naprawdę dobrego z Eliksirów.- zaczęła Mike.- I jest też milutki.- wyznała Molly, patrząc w oczy Johnowi, który jęknął:  
\- Och, ludzie, dajcie spokój, tylko dlatego ze nie spotykałem się z nikim od … trzech miesięcy? To nie znaczy, że szukam kogoś.  
Mike wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To znaczy nie interesują mnie goście, ani nic takiego, ale myślę, że on cię zainteresuje. Trochę głupek, czasem,; ale kto nie jest?  
Gryffindor wywrócił oczami:  
\- Okay, dobra. Ale niech on lepiej będzie dobry w Eliksirach, a nie kompletnym psychopatą. Ludzie, nie wiem co sobie wyobrażaliście, że się stanie, kiedy mnie umawialiście z Sebastianem Moranem. On jest porąbany.  
Molly wydęła usta.  
\- Cóż, nie wiem, wydawał się miły. A my myśleliśmy, że lubisz bardziej ekscentryczne typy, co z czasem kiedy spotykałeś się z Xenophiliusem Lovegoodem? \- Tak czy inaczej.- Mike jej przerwał.- To dobrze, że przyszedłeś tu dziś wieczorem, skoro umówiliśmy cię z nim, żebyście się spotkali za 5 minut. Znasz go prawdopodobnie, jest na piątym roku. Ale się nie martw, jest genialny z eliksirów.  
\- Lepiej niech będzie.- John mruknął mrocznie, kiedy jego przyjaciele zaczęli się pakować do wyjścia.  
\- Och, rozchmurz się, John, przysięgamy, że on nie...- Molly zamilkła.  
\- Nie jest zły?- zasugerował Mike.  
\- Nie jest tak zły, jak Snape.- Molly kiwnęła głowa, jakby to odpowiadało na wszystko.  
John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wiesz, Molly- Potter i Black nie są tak źli jak Snape, ale raczej wole rozmawiać z nim, niż z nimi.  
Mike wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nie bądź melodramatyczny. Pogadamy z tobą później, dobra?  
\- Tak.- John zaburczał.  
  
***  
  
John zabrał się za porządkowanie notatek, przywołał zaklęciem swoje pióro i atrament z głębi swej magicznej większej-w- środku torby.  
\- John Watson.- głęboki głos przerwał mu ruch. Spojrzał w górę. Przed nimi stał raczej patykowato wyglądający Ravenclaw, dobra stopę wyższy od niego, z ciemnymi włosami, rozczochranymi wystarczająco, by rywalizować z Potterem.  
\- Sherlock Holmes?- spytał.  
Chłopak skinął głowa, popychając w górę nosa zbyt duże kwadratowe oprawki okularów.  
\- Sadząc po twoich notatkach, rozumiesz wystarczająco dużo o eliksirach, by zrobić dobry napój, ale nie jesteś pewny teorii stojącej za tym. Też myślisz o zostaniu Uzdrowicielem, albo Aurorem, albo czymś pomiędzy. Mądra decyzja, zważywszy na ciemne czasy, które nas czekają. Każdy potrzebuje Uzdrowiciela na polu bitwy. Jesteś z rodziny mugoli, kapitan drużyny Quidditcha z Gryfindoru, stosunkowo popularny. Masz interesujące związki ze swoim... bratem bliźniakiem? Coś w twojej przeszłości było na tyle traumatyczne, żebyś rzadko otwierał się na ludzi, więc masz dużo znajomych, ale nikogo, komu byś naprawdę ufał. Problem z zaufaniem. Więc powiedz mi, John, co wiesz o chemii?  
John zaczerwienił się. Czy Sherlock właśnie z nim flirtował? Och, nie, oczywiście, że nie, prawdopodobnie miał na myśli tę mugolska część nauki. Harry skarżyła się często na nią.  
Ale czy bracia Holmes nie byli czystej krwi? Co przywiodło Johna z powrotem do pytania, czy Sherlock z nim flirtował? John czuł rodzaj skrępowania w tej materii, dzieciak miał nawet za duże okulary.  
\- Um, nauka mugoli? Znam trochę atomy, molekuły, kwasy i zasady i jak one ze sobą reaguje. Rozumiem to, ale magia jest inna, prawda?- spytał .  
Sherlock zaczerwienił się lekko i wyjął wielka księgę. Przekartkował kilka stron i przejechał po stronie przed nim, popychając znów w górę okulary.  
\- Um, cóż... przeanalizowałem dane, które uzyskałem z reakcji między składnikami eliksirów kontra mugolskie reagenty, zbadałem też chemiczny skład składników eliksirów. One są bardzo interesujące, jeśli przyjrzysz się im głębiej. Um.  
Głos Sherlocka załamał się i zaczął seplenić. Gdyby nie głębia tego głosu, John powiedziałby, że jest niemal uroczy.  
\- No więc, z tego co widziałem, magia jest wrodzoną własnością każdego składnika, co jest tylko kolejnym wskaźnikiem do rozważenia szybkości reakcji i kształtowania się własności. Jak wiesz, atomy są zrobione z protonów, neutronów i elektronów; i w zależności od elektronów i wiązań mają szczególne własności? Cóż, to tylko teoria, ale sądzę, że magia jest jedną z elementarnych cząstek, jak proton. I, um, jeśli tak to nadaje molekułom pewne własności i także obniża energie aktywacji.  
John uśmiechnął się.  
\- To niewiarygodne!- wykrzyknął .- Nie wierze, że przeanalizowałeś to wszystko od tej strony. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że rozumiem choćby połowę z tego, co mówisz. Przepraszam, Sherlock, ale zgubiłem się. Czemu my po prostu nie przejdziemy do składników w jednym eliksirze, a potem powiesz mi, jak każdy składnik reaguje z innymi, by dać eliksirowi jego własności? ale to genialna teoria.  
Sherlock przygryzł wargę.  
\- Nudne. Ale jeśli wolisz.  
Zatrzasnął książkę do której nawiązywał, który wydawał się być podręcznikiem chemii wyższego stopnia.  
\- No więc, nie chcę być niegrzeczny.- John się zawahał.- Ale wydaje mi się, że naprawdę lubisz chemie? I masz mugolski podręcznik... masz przyjaciół mugoli, albo jakichś w rodzinie? Sherlock potrząsnął głowa, jego loki podskoczyły do góry.  
\- Moja rodzina żyje w Londynie, a tam łatwo znaleźć sklepy z uniwersyteckimi książkami. Mój brat zaaklimatyzował się do świata mugoli, pracuje w ich rządzie, choć jestem całkiem pewny, że podwaja czas w ministerstwie magii. Uważam, że to dziwne, że było tylko kilku mistrzów eliksirów i że nie próbowałem połączyć chemii z eliksirami. To zasadniczo ten sam temat, ale z lekko innymi reakcjami. Więc zacznijmy z Napojem Żywej Śmierci.  
  
***  
  
Wszystko działo się powoli: z rygorystycznym planem treningów Quidditcha Johna i z zajęciami w szkole, ale wydawało się, że przyjaźń podkradała się do nich. Pewnego razu John przyszedł na ich wspólną sesje nauki, sfrustrowany nie do uspokojenia.  
\- Co się stało?- spytał Sherlock, nie unosząc wzroku znad gwałtownie zapisywanych notatek. Gryfindor westchnął i przejechał ręką przez krótkie włosy.  
\- Nie wiem.  
Brew Sherlocka zmarszczyła się, gdy spojrzał w górę, odkładając pióro.  
\- To dziwne. Zwykle jesteś pewny siebie.  
John pochylił się na swoim krześle, obracając w palcach pióro.  
\- Dużo się dzieje. To znaczy, na siódmym roku powinienem być zajęty , ale to już jest śmieszne.- westchnął.  
\- Potter i Black się kłócą, i normalnie bym to miał gdzieś, tyle, że przez to nie współpracują na boisku, więc to ma znaczenie w trakcie meczu; mam ścigającego, który jest durny i dokucza jednej z Pałkarek; a na domiar wszystkiego, mam test z eliksirów za dwa dni. Czyli w tym samym dniu, gdy Gryfindor gra przeciwko Slytherinowi. W sumie cudownie. Wypuścił powietrze i usiadł znowu w fotelu, wyglądając na całkowicie pokonanego.  
Sherlock kiwnął głową poważnie, poprawiając swoje oprawki od okularów. John zawsze uważał, że to zabawne, że Sherlock nosi okulary, wiedząc, że świat czarodziei nie ma optyków. Co oznaczało, że Sherlock musiał iść do świata mugoli, by je zdobyć. Nie żeby nie mógł dać rady bez mugoli, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się odnosić sukcesy w ich świecie, sadząc po fascynacji, jak żywił do ich przedmiotów. Ale do rzeczy- czarodzieje zwykle po prostu wkraplali sobie odrobinę eliksiru do swoich oczu i mieli dobry wzrok.  
\- Zmieniając temat, bo kto chce słuchać mojego jęczenia cały dzień... Sherlock, czemu nosisz okulary? John był naprawdę ciekawy. Sherlock przekrzywił głowę na jedna stronę, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą tematu. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- One wkurzają Mamusie i wyglądają super.  
\- Brzmi nieźle.  
\- No i doprowadzają Mycrofta do szaleństwa. Albo okulary, albo tatuaż. Na nieszczęście, muszę poczekać trzy lata, zanim będę mógł legalnie zrobić sobie tatuaż, bez pozwolenia rodziców.  
Sherlock zdjął okulary i obejrzał je .  
\- Właściwie, to mam całkiem niezły wzrok, mam tylko trochę problemów z widzeniem rzeczy, które są daleko. Ale wskaż mi mikroskop, albo jakąś maleńką rzecz i jestem w porządku.  
\- A więc czemu je nosisz?  
Sherlock znów wzruszył ramionami jego kościste ramiona wystawały z mundurku szkolnego.  
\- Przywykłem do nich. I nie zgubie ich w ten sposób. Nie, żebym gubił cokolwiek. Ale moje rzeczy mają skłonności do ulegania uszkodzeniu podczas eksperymentów, jeśli je odkładam na bok.  
Odłożył swoje oprawki do kieszeni z przodu marynarki.  
\- więc, czemu? Po prostu nigdy nie widziałem czarodzieja czystej krwi z okularami.- John wyjaśnił. Oprawki mu pasowały. Były stylowe, z oprawką ze skorupy żółwia morskiego.  
\- A co z Potterem?  
\- Potter to próżny głupek, prawdopodobnie podoba mu się pomysł posiadania oprawy dookoła jego ślicznej buźki.  
Sherlock parsknął.  
\- A ty zastanawiasz się, czemu dynamika twojej drużyny nie działa dobrze.  
\- Ej!  
\- Czemu mówisz o swoich problemach? Nie rozmawiasz normalnie z...- Sherlock zamilkł. Próbował sobie przypomnieć imiona ludzi, którzy nie byli ważni.- Tymi z Hufflepuff?  
\- Masz na myśli Mike'a i Molly? Tak, oni są mili. Ale zbyt współczujący, nigdy właściwie nie rozwiązuje problemów z nimi, najczęściej tylko poprawiają mi humor. - stwierdził John z namysłem.- A poza tym, oni właśnie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić; po prawie trzech latach? Więc daje im trochę przestrzeni.  
\- Rozumiem. Więc chcesz przejść do tego, co czyni tak użytecznym bezoar? To ma coś wspólnego z natura ochrony.- zaczęła Sherlock.  
\- Nie.- John zamknął zeszyt.- Z kim ty rozmawiasz, kiedy nie grzęźniesz ze mną w bibliotece? Dzięki, swoja droga, za pomaganie mi. Naprawdę powinienem ci za to płacić.  
Sherlock się zaczerwienił.  
\- Nie, nie, wszystko gra. Ja, um, no cóż. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, um. Rozmawiam z..- umilkł.- Nie lubię ludzi, John- wyjaśnił szybko.  
\- Przepraszam, co?- John uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.- Nie zrozumiałem tego.  
\- Nie lubię ludzi.  
\- Och.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie. Jesteś mniejszym idiota, niż reszta populacji.  
\- Ja, er… dziękuje?  
John zmarszczył czoło trochę.  
\- więc, co, nie rozmawiasz z nikim innym?  
Sherlock pomyślał chwile.  
\- No cóż, jak sądzę rozmawiam z panią Hudson regularnie. Właściwie to mam stałe wizyty u niej, w każdy piątek, odkąd wykazuje tendencje do zapominania o opatrywaniu ran od kwasów i trujących roślin.  
Gryffindor cmoknął z zaniepokojenia.  
\- Serio powinieneś lepiej się sobą zaopiekować.  
\- To tylko transport, John. Będę to robił, póki to nie przeszkadza w myślenio. Ale opatrywanie ran zabiera zbyt dużo czasu, który mógłbym przeznaczyć na moje badania.- Sherlock poinformował go wyniośle. Efekt zrujnował fakt, że za duże okulary opadały ma z nosa, a jego seplenienie stało się bardziej wyraźne.  
\- więc nie rozmawiasz z nikim poza pani Hudson i… mną?  
John nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale mu to pochlebiało.  
\- Mam w pokoju czaszkę, do której mowie godzinami.- Ravenclaw zadumał sie- Jednakże, moi współlokatorzy wyleźli i powiedzieli, że zniszczą ją, jeśli nie przestane do niej mówić. więc moja czaszka pozostała przy moim łóżku i prowadzę z nią milczące rozmowy.  
\- Aha.- John pokiwał głowa.- więc mam propozycje. Nie przeszkadza ci moje towarzystwo, a Mike i Molly nie ma w pobliżu… co byś powiedział, gdybyśmy poszli razem do Hogsmeade?  
Sherlock się zmarszczył.  
\- Normalnie chodzę tam by kupować książki i składniki eliksirów.  
\- Dobra.- John wzruszył ramionami.- Tak długo, jak złapiemy piwo kremowe albo dwa, możemy robić cokolwiek.  
  
+++  
  
\- Kelnerka zdradza chłopaka z jednym z ludzi z kuchni- Sherlock mruczał do ucha Johnowi, gdy siedzieli przy barze, pijąc piwo kremowe  
\- Co? Nie. – John się roześmiał.- To jest niemożliwe. Skąd wiesz? I tak spędzili resztę popołudnia, chodząc po Hogsmeade, z Sherlockiem dedukującymi a Johnem podążającym za nim z podziwem. Gdy weszli do księgarni Sherlock ruszył prosto do działu eliksirów, a John przekartkował kilka podręczników Uzdrawiania. Nagle, młody Gryfindor przerwał Johnowi.  
\- Przepraszam, um, Watson.- powiedział.- Nie chce przeszkadzać, ale, no, zgubiłem moja ropuchę i nie wiem, gdzie poszła. Widziałeś ja gdzieś?  
\- Och, hej, Dimmock. Um, nie widziałem jej, ale czekaj, tylko pójdę po Sherlocka. Jestem pewny, że ją znajdzie- powiedział John szybko idąc do Sherlocka, który z irytacją podniósł wzrok znad książki.  
\- Co?- zapytał krótko.  
\- Um, ten dzieciak, Dimmock, zgubił ropuchę. Pomożesz ja znaleźć?  
Sherlock zatrzasnął książkę i odłożył na półkę, jego palce zostały chwilkę na jej grzbiecie.  
\- Dobra. Gdzie ten idiota widział ją ostatni raz?  
To co nastąpiło potem, było szybkim pościgiem przez tylne alejki Hogsmeade, nawet przez las. Mimo faktu, że John był sprawniejszym z nich, trenując Quidditch w szkole a rugby latem, szybko został w tyle za długonogim Ravenclawem. Niedługo później, John go zgubił. Zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył przed sobą ślady na śniegu, które znikały w miarę, jak padał śnieg.  
\- Cholera jasna.- przeklął pod nosem. Nagle coś chłodnego uderzyło go w tył głowy.  
\- Co do…- i oto, Sherlock wyszedł zza drzewa z prawej strony razem ze sterta śnieżek.  
\- Ty dupku! Dorwę cię!  
\- Musisz się bardziej postarać, John.- zawołał, rzucając kolejna śnieżka. Na szczęście, John uchylił się i minęła go. Pomysł wpadł mu do głowy. Wyciągnął różdżkę, uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- Accio Snieżki.  
Snieżki przyleciały do niego, zatrzymał się w porządnej stercie przed nim.  
„Wingardium leviosa”- Sherlock zaśmiał się spod sterty śniegu.  
\- Pomóż mi wyjść, John!- dobiegło go stłumione wołanie.  
Gryffindor zaśmiał się do siebie, wyciągnął rękę do Sherlocka, tylko po to, by zostać pociągniętym w dół i obok i pokrytym śniegiem.  
-Hej, ty chamie.- powiedział John, nadal się uśmiechając.  
Ostre kości policzkowe były jaskrawo czerwone z zimna. To było dziwne widzieć tak wiele koloru na jego zwykle bladej twarzy.

\- Chodźże ty, rozgrzejemy się w Hog's Head i zjedzmy trochę gorącej czekolady.- zasugerował John wstając i otrzepując się. Było jednak zbyt późno, śnieg przesiąkł im przez peleryny i przemokli do suchej nitki. Pospieszyli do pubu, trzęsąc się i śmiejąc w mroźnym powietrzu. Gdy usiedli blisko ognia, John coś zrozumiał.  
\- A zatem nigdy nie znajdziemy tej ropuchy?  
Sherlock zachichotał i wyciągnął ją z kieszeni.  
\- Znalazłem ja na samym początku, ale chciałem zobaczyć czy ty rzeczywiście będziesz za mną biegła tak długo.  
Johnowi opadła szczęka.

\- Ty cholerny dupku. O mój Boże. Jaja sobie robisz. To znaczy, że przemokłem bez powodu?  
\- A próbowałeś zaklęcia suszącego?-  
\- No, to znaczy...- John zagderał.  
\- Och, cicho bądź.- szybko rzucił zaklęcie suszące na swoje i Sherlocka ubranie. Dimmock znalazł ich przez pub i podszedł z kilkoma przyjaciółmi.  
\- Och, znaleźliście Tabby'ego! Dzięki wielkie, John! Tobie tez, Sherlock.  
Sherlock podał mu ropuchę bez słowa i patrzył, jak dzieciak biegnie susami szczęśliwy, przyłączając się do gromadki przyjaciół.  
\- Czy z tobą życie jest zawsze tak przygodowe?- spytał John, uśmiechając się.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, głównie robię badania, ale w wolnym czasie, tak, biegam dookoła, rozwiązując zagadki.  
\- Fantastycznie.

+++

Po tej doniosłej wycieczce do Hogsmeade, chłopcy spotykali się każdego dnia i spędzali całe weekendowe popołudnia razem, czasem nawet porzucając bibliotekę, by iść razem zwiedzać. Dni stawały się coraz krótsze, gdy zimowa przerwa zbliżała się do Szkoły Czarodziejstwa i Czarnoksięstwa w Hogwarcie.  
\- Sherlock, muszę skrócić nasza lekcje, żeby się rozgrzać do meczu Quidditcha, ale to znaczy, gdybyś chciał, to mógłbyś przyjść?  
John do tej pory, powtórzył to kilka razy, ale odpowiedzi Sherlocka plasowały się gdzieś między „niedorzeczne” i „Na Merlina, naprawdę myślisz, że lubię oglądać przerzucanie się piłką, przez dłużej niż 3 sekundy? Nie, dzięki.”  
Tym razem jednak, odpowiedź Sherlocka była inna.  
\- Mógłbym właściwie przyjść. Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty i myślę, że Mycroft będzie obecny z kilkoma rządowymi urzędnikami. Coś związanego z bezpieczeństwem i relacjami Horgwartu i Ministerstwa. Będzie zabawnie, jak go zaskoczę.  
\- No cóż, er, super- John uśmiechnął się zdziwiony.  
\- Poza tym, byłem na wszystkich twoich poprzednich meczach.- powiedzą lekko, pakując swój plecak. John zmarszczył czoło:  
\- Co? Nigdy cię nie widziałem.  
Kruczowłosy Ravenclaw wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Latasz za szybko, by widzieć kogokolwiek na trybunach.  
\- Czemu nie przyszedłeś do mnie po meczu?  
Byłoby miło zobaczyć go z dala od biblioteki. Coraz bardziej lubił durnego geniusza.  
Sherlock wyjrzał przez okno.  
\- Byłeś zajęty byciem kapitanem drużyny. Rozmowami z ludźmi, gratulacjami i tak dalej. \- Ale i tak chciałbym z tobą pogadać.- John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak, oczywiście, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
\- Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem?  
John przekrzywił głowę. Czy Sherlock nie uważał go za przyjaciela?  
\- To znaczy... tak... nie rozmawiam z wieloma ludźmi. No, to znaczy, tak, po prostu...- westchnął z frustracja- jestem po prostu przy tobie bardziej rozluźniony? Nie wiem. Dobrze się bawię, jak jesteś w pobliżu. Jesteś interesujący.  
\- Och.  
\- Och?  
Cisza. Usłyszeli uczniów dookoła powłóczących nogami i skrobanie piór na pergaminach.  
\- Więc my mamy...  
\- … to co mamy.-przerwał mu Sherlock.  
\- Nie, przepraszam, mów pierwszy.  
\- Och. Um.- John wymamrotał.- To nie ważne. Chciałem spytać, co robisz na feriach zimowych.  
Uśmiech Sherlocka zniknął.  
\- Na nieszczęście, jadę z rodzina do babci w Toulouse i nie wrócimy, aż do połowy lutego. Mamusia nalegała więc nawet, jeśli wytłumaczę jej, że muszę iść na zajęcia, Mycroft powie, że umówił się z profesorami, żeby mi wysłali projekty do zrobienia.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i skrzyżował ramiona, zdecydowanie zmierzając w stronę nadąsania. Oczy Johna otwarły się szerzej. To miało trwać dłużej, niż dwa miesiące.  
\- Serio? Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?  
Sherlock się skrzywił.  
\- Ja, er, cóż, chciałem ci to powiedzenie wcześniej. Ale dzisiaj, po meczu Quidditcha spotkam się z bratem, żeby przenieść się siecią Fiuu do naszego domu.  
\- Och.  
\- Tak.  
\- No, to okay, zdecydowanie musisz się ze mną pożegnać po meczu.  
John powiedziona stanowczo, pakując swoje rzeczy. Zerknął na zegarek.  
\- Boże, spóźnię się. Naprawdę muszę być na boisku teraz przygotowując się.  
Przepraszam, ale muszę lecieć.  
\- Nie, to jest...- Sherlock przerwał.- W porządku. Zobaczymy się później.

+++

John zabrał swój sprzęt do Quidditcha i poszedł na boisko, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. Sprawdzić ciśnienie powietrza, kierunek wiatru i widoczność i zachmurzenie. Idealna pogoda na Strategie Gamma. Skinąwszy do siebie i patrząc w górę na trybuny, zauważył kilku ludzi. Stali zbyt daleko by ich mógł zidentyfikować. To mogła być równie dobrze Belatrixe Lestrange. Wrócił do szatni i dał drużynie szybka przemowę podnoszącą na duchu. Przerwał mu niegrzecznie Potter, robiąc wulgarny kawał.  
\- Jamesie Potter, przysięgam na Boga, że osobiście zdekapituję cię i wsadzę twoja głowę na koniec mojej miotły, jeśli to sprawi, że drożyna się skupi i, co ważniejsze, wygra. Przestań się zajmować głupotami, na miłość boska.- powiedział grożąco John, niskim głosem.  
Szatnia była cicha.  
\- O mój Boże.- powiedzioną cichym głosem młodszy pałkarz.- Przepraszam, kapitanie.- powiedział Potter cicho, odwracając spojrzenie.  
John nie wiedział, że jego włosy skrzyły się od magii, a oczy jarzyły się lekko, kiedy go ostrzegał.  
\- Cudownie. Wszyscy pamiętają Strategie Gamma?  
Zabrzmiał chór potakiwań.  
\- Idealnie. Gotowi zmiażdżyć Slytherin?

+++

Strategia Johna zadziałała idealnie, zwłaszcza przy zachmurzonym niebie. Pobili Slytherin 270-250, zakańczając ostatecznie grę. Kiedy John latał po niebie w zwycięskim okrążeniu, szukał na trybunach swego przyjaciela i reprezentacji ministerstwa. Na szczęście, rządowi urzędnicy wydawali się bez uszczerbku, co oznaczało, że Mycroft prawdopodobnie szybko przejął kontrole nad swoim bratem. Chichocząc do siebie, John obniżył lot, by zostać powitanym przez Gryffindorów. To był tłum, ledwo mógł powiedzieć „dziękuję” wszystkim ludziom, którzy mu gratulowali. Próbował znaleźć Sherlocka, ale wysokiego Ravenclawa nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Kiedy szedł pod prysznic, był już mniej szczęśliwy. Może Sherlock spotka się z nim później?

+++

Kiedy John szedł do dormitorium Gryffndoru, myślał o Sherlocku. Nie widział go od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Co on sam robił przez ten cały czas? Cóż, kilka tygodni chodził z Sarą. Była miła dziewczyną, naprawdę opiekuńczą i uprzejmą, choć to było niemal naturalne u Hufflepuffki, ale mimo to, to było odświeżające po spędzeniu tak długiego czasu ze zgryźliwym dupkiem. Zerwali w przyjaźni; Sara stwierdziła, że ona chce więcej od związku i nie myśli, żeby John był w niej zakochany. Nadal ze sobą rozmawiali i nawet poszli do Hogsmeade kilka razy, żeby pogadać o swoim życiu. Następna dziewczyna, z która John się spotykał, nazywała się Jeannette – raczej sprytna dziewczyna z Ravenclawa z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami i grubymi okularami. John przestał chodzić z nią, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo jest podobna do Sherlocka. Była nawet wyższa od niego, o dobra stopę. W pewnym momencie, nawet Anderson próbował się mu dobrać do majtek, co było dziwaczne i nie do uwierzenia. John nigdy z nim nawet nie gadał, na litość boską! Tak czy inaczej, po raczej nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniu, John przysiągł rzucić umawianie się i stać się odludkiem, czającym się w bibliotece jeszcze dłużej, niż przedtem. Rozmawiał z Remusem który też się tam ukrywał, ale oprócz tego, oraz kilku rozmów z Mikem i Molly, stał się pustelnikiem.  
Zbliżała się połowa lutego. John nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby nie podskakiwać za każdym razem, gdy drzwi do biblioteki się otwierały. To była naprawdę raczej żałosne. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zależny towarzysko stał się od Sherlocka. Był dziesiąty lutego, tylko cztery dni do połowy miesiąca, kiedy John wyszedł z biblioteki i skierował się do Wielkiego Hallu na kolacje. Po drodze wpadł na śmiesznie wysokiego ucznia, który złapał go i postawił na nogi.  
\- Dzięki.- powiedział, cofając się o krok. Nastolatek przed nim był solidne dwie głowy wyższy od niego, z giętkimi mięśniami pod uniformem Hogwartu. Miał ciemne, kręcone włosy, które były wystarczająco długie, by być związane z tyłu głowy; choć kilka pasemek uciekło i opadało mu na twarz. Znajomą twarz, z wielkimi okularami.  
\- Dobry Boże, ale jesteś przystojny.- powiedział John bez ogródek.- Jesteś nowy?- uśmiechnął się. - Jestem John, swoja droga, John Watson.  
\- Tak?- głęboki głos zaburczał.  
O Boże. Nie. Nie...  
\- Sherlock?- spytał John, całkowicie zaszokowany.  
\- Tak? Flirtujesz ze mną?- spytał, wyglądając na rozkosznie skonfundowanego.  
\- Przepraszam. Um.- John zaczerwienił się, próbując znaleźć rozsądną odpowiedź.  
\- Nie, um. To jest. Nie mam nic przeciwko.- Sherlock wydukał, sepleniąc lekko.  
\- Och.  
\- Och?  
\- Więc wróciłeś z Francji?- spytał John, opierając się o ścianę. Boże, ależ Sherlock wyrósł. A te jego włosy były śmiesznie seksowne. Co się, do cholery, stało w tej Francji?  
\- Oczywiście.- Sherlock przeciągnął głoski.  
John zadrżał.  
\- Ugh, nie mów tak, bo przypominasz Snape'a.  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nuda. Szczerze, tam było nudno. Babcia, Mamusia i Mycroft hołubili mnie, całymi dniami, więc często wychodziłem pływać do sali gimnastycznej. Mycroft ma fobie przed wodą, więc to było bardzo użyteczne.  
John parsknął.  
\- Jesteś śmieszny, wiesz? I zgaduje, że włosy to też akt rebelii?  
\- Właściwie to nie.- Sherlock się uśmiechnął. - Babcia nalegała, żebym je zapuszczał, powiedziała, że kiedy są krótkie, to robię się nastroszone. Jak tam lekcje Eliksirów?  
\- Nudne.- John naśladował go.- Slughorn nam odpuścił po przerwie zimowej, co nawiasem mówiąc, proszę pana, nigdy się nie pożegnałeś. Po tym, jak ci powiedziałem wyraźnie, ty dupku. Z tego co wiem, to mógłbyś być równie dobrze martwy!  
\- Ewidentnie nie jestem.- Sherlock wskazał przebiegle.- Mycroftowi nie chciało się oglądać meczu, zabrał mnie, zanim ktokolwiek nawet zdobył punkt. Strasznie przepraszam, że go ominąłem, jednak Mycroft był naprawdę zdziwiony, że chce oglądać mecz.  
Zachichotał lekko.  
\- Założę się.- odparł John. Zamilkli na chwile.  
\- Więc kiedy powiedziałeś...  
\- Miałeś naprawdę na myśli...  
John przerwał.  
\- Przepraszam. To znaczy- mów dalej.  
Sherlock wydał niezrozumiały dźwięk.  
\- Uch. Czy ty... ale co z..? ja po prostu... flirtuje?  
\- Co?  
\- Flirtujesz? Tak?- Sherlock brzmiał na beznadziejnie zdezorientowanego.  
\- … Tak...?  
Znów zamilkli, choć tym razem napięcie wypełniło powietrze. John zagryzł wargi i zadecydował, że musi być odważny, jak na Grffindora przystało. Popchnął Sherlocka na ścianę, stanął na placach i przyciągnął jego głowę tak, że ich usta się spotkały. Sherlock wydał zduszony dźwięk, który szybko stał się westchnieniem zadowolenia.  
Objął głowę Johna jedna ręką i złapał go za ramie druga, przerzucając ich tak, że teraz to on przypierał Johna do muru.  
W końcu ich usta się rozdzieliły.  
\- Okay.  
\- Dobrze?- spytał Sherlock, dysząc lekko.  
\- Potrzebuje więcej danych.  
John uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go na rundę numer dwa.


End file.
